Button Challenge
by crazycatt71
Summary: this is the 1st in what I hope will be several challenges between Jack & ianto. It is porn with an on going theme. Each chapter is another challenge. Graphic M/M sex
1. Chapter 1

Jack buttoned up his shirt all the way to the neck. Normally he didn't like his shirts buttoned all the way, but he and Ianto had a challenge going to see who could have the most buttons on their clothes, but it only counted if it was actually buttoned, and, besides, it hid what he was wearing under his shirt. He had scoured the internet to find just the right piece of clothing and he didn't want Ianto knowing about it until he revealed it. He tucked his shirt into his new jeans, pulled on his waist coat, buttoned it, then put on his sport coat and buttoned it too. He checked himself in the mirror one last time and went up to his office. He grabbed his great coat from it's hook and put it on, doing up all of the buttons as he headed for the door. He drove to Ianto's flat, the appointed place for tonight's show down. Ianto opened the door to Jack's knock and stepped back to let him in. He was wearing a long trench coat, buttoned to the neck.

"Good evening, sir." he said, "Would you like to go first or shall I?"

The plan was for each to undress, counting off all of their buttons, who ever had the most buttons won, and they would both be naked, always a plus in Jack's book.

"It's your place, so you go first." Jack said, wanting to save his surprise for last.

Ianto handed him a pad of paper and pen so he could keep track of the buttons. Jack dutifully wrote down each amount as Ianto called them out. 12 on the trench coat, 3 on his suit coat, 3 on the waist coat, 8 on his shirt, plus 2 for the cuffs 1 on his trousers, and when he let his trousers fall to the floor, he revealed a fancy pair of silk boxers with 3 rows of double buttons down the front.

"Do those actually unbutton?" Jack asked.

Ianto slowly unbuttoned each one and let the boxers slid to the floor.

"Very nice." Jack said, taking a minute to admire Ianto's naked body before he added up his total.

"35," Jack told him, handing him the pad, " not bad, but now it's my turn."

There were 10 buttons on Jack's coat, 3 on his sport coat, 3 on his waist coat, and 4 on his jeans.

"Button fly jeans, very creative thinking, sir." Ianto told him.

Ianto looked puzzled as Jack let his jeans fall to the floor before he unbuttoned the 8 buttons down the front of his shirt and the 2 on the cuffs. He grinned when he saw that Jack was wearing long johns, with 10 buttons down the front of them.

"Very clever, sir." Ianto purred.

"I think if you add up my total, you will find I have 40, which means I win." Jack told him, a big grin on his face.

"Indeed, you did.." Ianto agreed.

He stepped in front of Jack."

"Please, allow me." he said, reaching out to unbutton the long johns. He sank to his knees as he worked his way down, reaching in to the garment to lift Jack's hard cock out after he had undone the last button. He rubbed his cheek against it, then ran his tongue from root to tip, circling the head before his sucked on it. Jack hummed and fisted the fingers of one hand threw Ianto's hair as Ianto worked his mouth along his cock, kissing and licking before he sucked the length of it in. Jack squeezed Ianto's shoulder as he rocked his hips, sliding his cock in and out of Ianto's mouth for several minutes before pulling away. He pulled Ianto to his feet and hungerily kissed him, backing him up until they against the the couch. Ianto rooted under the cushions until he found the tube of lube and handed it to Jack. He knelt on the couch, hands on the back. He looked over his shoulder at Jack with a grin and thrust his ass out.

"Cheeky thing, aren't you." Jack said.

"I thought you liked my cheeks." Ianto said, wiggling his ass.

"That I do." Jack admitted, running his hands over the offered flesh.

He ran a lubed finger over Ianto's hole,feeling it pucker. Ianto groaned when he pushed his finger inside him and began to work it in and out. He added another, scissoring them. Ianto hissed at the burn as Jack stretched him, then moaned as he brushed his prostrate. Jack added anther finger, continuing to prepare Ianto until Ianto grabbed his wrist.

"Want you inside me now." he growled.

Since that's what Jack wanted too, he quickly slicked up his cock, lined it up with Ianto's hole, and slowly slid into him, relishing in the tight heat that engulfed his cock. Ianto made soft humming noises as Jack filled him, then grumbled when Jack held still to let him get used to him. Ianto rocked his hips, making Jack groan. Jack pulled back, then slid in quickly. Ianto braced himself on the back of the couch with one hand so he could push back to meet Jack's thrusts. Heavy breathing and gasps turned into quick panting and grunts as their pace quickened. Ianto entwined his fingers with the ones on his hip and turned his head to sloppily kiss Jack as Jack reached for his cock. a couple of strokes and Jack felt Ianto tighten around him as his release spilled over Jack's fist. Jack gave a couple more thrusts, then, with a cry, came, his cum shooting in to Ianto with shuttering jerks of his hips. Jack rested his face against Ianto's back for a minute, trying to catch his breath before his carefully pulled out and let Ianto collapse on the couch. Jack lowered himself down, spooning behind Ianto, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him close. He fell asleep trying to think of different types of clothing with buttons.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stood on the catwalk, over looking the main part of the Hub and watched Ianto making his rounds with the afternoon coffee. He looked so proper and professional in his suit, Jack just wanted to rip it off him. He swore Ianto was wiggling his ass a whole lot more than necessary as he delivered coffee to each member of the team, before coming up the stairs. Jack turned and walked into his office as Ianto walked toward him.

"Your coffee, sir." Ianto said as he walked in.

Jack took a sip of coffee as he ran his eyes over Ianto's body. Everything seemed normal.

"New underwear a bit uncomfortable?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked.

"You seem to be wiggling that gorgeous ass of yours more than usual," Jack said, " I thought maybe your had new undies creeping up on you."

"I have no idea what you mean, sir." Ianto said, innocently

"So you're not trying to distract me form the challenge?" Jack asked, referring to their newest game of seeing who could have the most buttons on their clothes. This time it was who could have the most buttons on their underwear.

"That would be cheating, sir." Ianto said.

He headed for the door.

"And I don't cheat." he said, swaying his hips as he went through the doorway.

Jack groaned and threw himself down in his chair, wondering how he was supposed to get any work done with images of Ianto's ass in his mind.

Later, that evening, after the rest of the team had been sent home, Ianto brought Jack his last cup of coffee of the night.

Jack grabbed him and pulled him against his chest, mashing their lips together. He nipped on Ianto's bottom lip, then pushed his tongue past it, to explore his mouth. Ianto pulled back, gasping for air.

"I want you out of that madding suit." Jack growled, plucking at Ianto's jacket.

Ianto stepped back and studied Jack for a moment.

"Shall we undress at the same time?" he asked.

Jack nodded. Quickly, the stripped down to just their trousers. At the same time, they undid them and let them slide to the floor. Ianto smiled as he took in the under garment Jack had chosen. It was a black g-string, with three straps that buttoned on the pouch, then buttoned to three other straps on his hips. Those straps ran across his ass to button on the strap that barely covered his crack. The best past of the whole thing were the twenty-four tiny buttons that ran down the center of the pouch. Jack grinned when he saw Ianto was wearing the same thing, only in red.

"Great minds." he said as he pulled Ianto back into his arms.

"Indeed." Ianto said, nuzzling Jack's neck, "I think this one is a draw.

Jack agreed. He lead Ianto over to the couch and laid down, pulling Ianto on top of him. Ianto nibbled on the edge of Jack's ear, making him shiver. He kissed his way along Jack's jaw and sucked on his neck. Jack squeezed Ianto's ass, as he ground against him, making both of them groan. Ianto kissed his way down Jack's chest, licking along his ribs, making Jack squirm. He ran his ran his tongue along Jack's navel, then unbuttoned the buttons on Jack's hip. He peeled the g-string off of Jack's cock, enjoying the sight of it, hard and beautiful, pre cum glistening on the tip. Ianto started to bend his head down when Jack grabbed his hip.

"Come here." Jack said, patting the couch beside his head. Ianto moved so his knees were on each side of Jack's head. Jack undid the buttons on his hip and freed his cock. Ianto hummed as Jack ran his thumb along the underside of his cock. He closed his fist around Jack, slowly stroking. He gasped when Jack licked the length of him, before sucking on the head. He stretched out so he could reach Jack's cock and licked the slit, tasting the pre cum. He swirled his tongue around the head, then sucked on it, making Jack moan. He worked he mouth along Jack's cock, letting it slide down his throat. He moaned around Jack, as Jack did the same to him. Ianto ran his thumb along Jack's perineum, gently caressing the soft skin. Jack ran his hands lightly along Ianto's hips, then squeezes his ass as he worked his mouth on Ianto's cock. Ianto began moving his hips, thrusting in to Jack's mouth as Jack pushed up into his. Jack carefully slid a finger in to Ianto's ass, curling it so it brushed his prostrate. Ianto let Jack's cock go with a cry when Jack did it again. Ianto's body shook as his orgasm hit. He pulled out of Jack's mouth and hung his head, trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes, he went back to work on Jack, sucking him down in one motion. Jack groan as the sensations Ianto's mouth were causing ran through his body. Ianto cupped his balls in his hand, gently squeezing. He felt them draw up, knowing Jack was close to the edge. Jack's hips bucked as he thrust in to Ianto's mouth with a grunt, his cum hitting the back of Ianto's throat. Ianto let Jack's softening cock go and kissed the inside of his thigh. He turned around to face Jack. Jack pulled him against his chest, rolling on his side so Ianto could lay beside him. He kissed Ianto, sliding his tongue in to his mouth so they could share the taste of each other. Ianto snuggled against Jack's shoulder, tucking his head under Jack's chin. Jack ran his hand down his back, feeling his body relax as he feel asleep. Jack lay there, dozing, enjoying the feel of Ianto against him, looking forward to what ever surprises Ianto might have planed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto checked his appearance in the full length mirror. He pulled on the bottom of his Regency style riding jacket, straitening it. He gave an approving nod, knowing he looked good, he just couldn't wait for Jack to see him. He and Jack had drove to a little inn a couple of hours from Cardiff to have the next round of their button challenge. When Ianto had called to make the reservations, he had discovered they had a riding stable, which had given him an idea for his outfit for the challenge. For this round, the clothes had to be styled after period clothing, before the 1900's. Ianto was sure he had chosen wisely. Besides his jacket, he was wearing a double breasted waist coat, dress shirt, riding breeches, gloves ,and knee high boots. He checked his appearance one more time, placed his top hat on his head, and headed down to the stables. The groom lead a chestnut gelding out of the barn and held him while Ianto climbed in to the saddle. He eased the horse in to a trot, following the grooms directions to the location where he was to meet Jack. Jack's reaction when he saw Ianto ride up was everything Ianto had hoped for. His jaw dropped and he stared with lust filled eyes as Ianto climbed down and lead his horse to tie it to a tree next to Jack's. Jack slowly stalked around Ianto, licking his lips as he took in how snuggly the riding breeches clung to his ass. There was no way Ianto could have anything on under them, they were just to tight.

"Very nice." he said, his voice deep with lust.

"Thank you." Ianto said, " You look very nice too."

Jack was wearing clothes from the American Old West. He had on button fly trousers with braces that buttoned on to the waist band, a bib front shirt, a long, duster style coat, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat. Ianto paced a circle around him, taking it all in. The look defiantly suited him. Jack grabbed Ianto's hips and pulled him against him so their groins were pressed tightly together. He claimed Ianto's mouth with a hungry, messy kiss. Ianto finally had to pull back so he could breathe.

"We should find out who has won." he said.

"I did." Jack told him.

"How do you know that, we haven't counted the buttons." Ianto said.

"I get to see you in those pants," Jack said, squeezing his ass, " I win."

Ianto chuckled and stepped back.

"Start counting." he told Jack.

Jack unbuttoned the 8 buttons on Ianto's jacket, then the 8 on his waist coat. He took one of Ianto's hands in his and unbuttoned the button with his teeth, kissing on the pulse point in his wrist. He pulled the glove off, sucking on each of Ianto's fingers as they were freed from the glove. He repeated the steps with Ianto's other hand. Ianto cupped Jack's jaw in his hands and kissed him as Jack unbuttoned his shirt.

"How many?" Ianto asked him.

Jack looked down and silently counted.

"10 down the front, one on each cuff, 12 all together." he said, " The were 8 on your jacket and waist coat, and one on each glove, that's 30 so far."

He started to undo the buttons on the bib front of Ianto's breeches, but Ianto stopped him.

"Just count." he said.

Jack touched each of the 6 buttons on the front, then slid a finger under the bib to touch the 4 on the fly

"10 more, for a total of 40." he said.

"Ok," Ianto said, "My turn."

He touched each of the 7 buttons on Jack's duster. Jack had left the coat open, but the buttons were functional, so they counted. He slid the coat off of Jack's shoulders and laid it on the ground. Next he pushe Jack's braces off his shoulders, counting the 6 buttons that held them to his trousers. He unbuttoned the 12 buttons on Jack's shirt, kissing and sucking on his collar bone as he pushed the shirt off. He kissed his way down Jack's chest, sucking on a nipple until it was a hard nub. His kissed back up Jack's chest, then grabbed the back of Jack's head and kissed him, pushing his tongue in to Jack's mouth. Jack finally broke the kiss when the need for air became to strong to ignore. He nibbled his way along Ianto's jaw, then sucked on his ear lobe. Ianto put his hands on Jack's hips and gently turned him so his back was to him. He wrapped a rm around Jack's waist and nibbled on Jack's ear.

" I do believe you are at 25 with," he purred in Jack's ear, feeling the shiver his voice caused, run through Jack's body, "1," he undid the first of the buttons on Jack's fly, "2," another button, "3," another. "4, and the last is 5,"

He reached in to Jack's open fly, pleased to discover Jack was commando under his trousers and squeezed Jack's hard cock. Jack moaned and rubbed his ass against Ianto.

"The final tally is 40 for me and 30 for you," Ianto said, " that means I win."

He gave Jack's cock a firm squeeze and moved his hands to Jack's hips. He slowly slid Jack's trousers over his hips and down his legs, leaving them pooled at the top of his boots. He ran his hands over Jack's ass, spreading his cheeks to he could tease his fingers over his hole. He trailed a finger down, gently caressing Jack's perineum. Jack moaned and bucked his hips, rubbing his ass against Ianto's cloth covered cock, making Ianto aware of his own hard on and how much he wanted to be inside Jack.

"Lube?" he asked.

Jack waved his arm toward his jacket. Ianto retrieved the tube and squeezed some on to his fingers. He slowly slid two of them in to Jack as he kissed on his neck. He worked his fingers in and out of Jack to loosen him as he kissed and nibbled on his neck and shoulders. Jack unbuttoned Ianto's fly and freed his cock. Ianto grunted when Jack began to stroke him. After a couple strokes, he batted Jack's hand away and pushed him forward so he brace his arms against a tree. He grabbed Jack's hips and slowly let his cock sink into Jack's tight, hot ass until he was balls deep. He held still, stoking Jack's hip and enjoying the feel of Jack clenching around him until Jack began to roll his hips. He pulled back and pushed back in quickly, not able to go slow. Jack rested his forehead on his arms and pushed back, meeting Ianto's thrusts. Grunts, labored breathing, and the sounds of flesh on flesh filled the air as they neared the end and their pace became even more frantic. Ianto grabbed Jack's cock and stroked it in time to his thrusts. Jack let out a shout as his cum shot over Ianto's fist. Ianto felt Jack's ass tighten around his cock, squeezing his own release out of him and hips shook as his cum filled Jack. He kissed the back of Jack's neck and slowly pulled out of him. He wrapped an arm around Jack's waist and lowered both them to the ground, to lay on Jack's coat. Jack lay with his head in Ianto's lap, tracing patterns on Ianto's cloth covered thigh. He had a sudden mental picture of Ianto in his riding breeches, being chased by mobs of men and women trying to catch him. He moved so he was leaning over Ianto, their noses almost touching.

"You are never to wear these breeches in public." he growled. "You'd cause a roit."

Ianto laughed and pulled Jack down so he could kiss him, promising himself he'd figure out a reason to wear them to work, just to see Jack's reaction.


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto did up the last of the buttons on his new pajamas and looked at himself in the mirror. The next round of their on going button challenge was sleep wear, and win or lose, he was pretty sure Jack wouldn't be expecting him to wear something like this. He took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. Jack looked up and grinned when he walked into the bedroom, then burst out laughing. Ianto turned to leave, but Jack grabbed his arm before he could.

"Sorry," he said, "You caught me off guard. I pictured a lot of things, but not fuzzy, red, footie pajamas."

Ianto crossed his arms with a huff and glared at Jack. Jack kissed his forehead, then walked slowly around him, admiring the way the one piece pj's hugged Ianto's ass. He stopped in front of Ianto and pulled him into his arms.

"How do you manage to look so adorable and sexy at the same time?" he asked, as he nuzzled Ianto's neck.

"It's a gift." Ianto replied, tipping his head back to give Jack access to more of his neck.

Jack licked and sucked at his pulse point, making Ianto hum. He gave Jack's ass a quick squeeze, then stepped back so he could look him over. Jack was wearing an old fashion night shirt that hung to his knees, with lots of tiny buttons down the front. Ianto ran his hand down them, quickly counting.

"24." he said.

Jack nodded and started counting. Where there would normally have been snaps along each shoulder and up the inside of each leg, with more snaps or a zipper down the front, there were buttons.

"24." Jack said, pulling Ianto tight against him,"We have another tie, though I think I win."

"Mmmmm," Ianto hummed, as he rubbed against Jack, "Let me guess, the pajamas work for you."

"Oh Yeah." Jack said, as he mashed his mouth against Ianto's, sucking on his bottom lip before sliding his tongue past it to playfully battle with Ianto's. He back Ianto up until his thighs hit the edge of the bed, then, still kissing him, he pushed him back on the bed. Ianto lay on his back, arms sprawled out, feet on the floor, gasping for air and trying to blink the pretty colored spots in front of his eyes away while Jack started undoing his buttons. He started on Ianto's left shoulder, kissing his way toward his neck as he unfastened each button. He did the same on the other shoulder, then worked his way down Ianto's chest, kiss each inch of skin as it was bared, sucking on one nipple while rolling the other between his fingers. Ianto groaned as a shiver went through him. Jack chuckled against his skin and continued his way down. The last button exposed Ianto's belly button and a few of the dark curls that trailed down to cover Ianto's groin. Jack ran his tongue along Ianto's belly button, then bit the soft skin of his belly, making him squawk. Jack sank to the floor and set to work unbuttoning the buttons that ran up the inside each leg. He lifted Ianto's foot and sucked on each toe, swirling his tongue around and between them while Ianto squirmed and squeaked and beat his fists on the bed. Jack kissed his way up Ianto's leg, stopping when he reached his groin. He took Ianto's cock in his hands and gently caressed it, loving the velvety feel of it. Ianto made soft purring noises as he swiped his tongue from root to tip, then sucked on the head. The purrs turn in to strangled cries and moans as JAck slid two lubed fingers into his ass hole and suck his cock down his throat at the same time.

"Jack!" Ianto moaned.

Jack looked up through his lashes. Ianto held his arms out. Jack stood up, pulling his nightshirt over his head before he settled into Ianto's arms. Ianto grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for a hungry kiss. He wrapped the fingers of one and around Jack's cock and guided it to his hole.

"I wanna feel you inside me,' he whispered in Jack's ear, his accent thick, " want you to fill me with your cock."

Jack slowly push his way inside, savoring the tight heat as it engulfed him. Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, hooking his ankles together so he was holding him tight as they rocked lazily together. He framed Jack's face with his hands and kissed him, softly at first, them with more intensity as Jack parted his lips to let him conquer his mouth. They were both panting when they broke apart for air. Ianto moaned when Jack shifted so he hit that sweet spot inside him. Jack grinned and did it again, then again, ejoying the way Ianto's eyes glazed over and he clung to him as the pleasure washed over him.

"More, Jack." he begged, "More."

Jack began to move his hips a little faster. Ianto dropped his feet to the bed and lifted his hips to meet each of Jack's thrusts. Jack mashed their mouths together, in a sloppy kiss that was more teeth and biting than a kiss. Ianto clawed at Jack's back, panting and moaning as Jack thrust harder and faster, trying to push them both to the edge, then push them over it. Ianto reached between them and gave his cock a couple of hard, quick pulls. He threw his head back with a cry as his cum shot out. Jack had to freeze when Ianto's ass squeezed him so tight he couldn't move. He waited until Ianto started to relax, then with a couple hard, short thrusts, filled him with his cum.

Jack sagged against Ianto. Not wanting to crush him with his weight, he tried to move beside him, but Ianto wrapped his arms and legs around him and held him tightly against his chest.

"You gon'a let me go?" Jack asked.

"Never." Ianto declared, kissing him.


End file.
